The Return of the Cullens
by Lady Marianne
Summary: I always wondered what people thought when Edward and Alice showed up at school in NM. This is what I think may have happened with Mike. R&R, please.


**Declaimer: Hi, my name's Stephenie Meyer. I was bored today and wrote this. Edward Cullen is MINE; he lives in my attick along with the rest of the Cullens, but you're allowed to play with them for a while. OBVIOUSLY that was sarcasm. Unfortunatley, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Edward is not mine, nor is any of the Cullens. That's too bad. :'(**

**AN. Okay, I know this isn't my best work ever, but I really had to post it. It's my first attempt to write a Twilight fic, so please be kind. This is basically what I think Mike may have though when he saw Edward was back at Forks and with Bella. Hopefully the characters won't be _too_**** OOC. **

* * *

**I want to dedicate this fic to my friends:**

**_Sol, amiga, espero que este fic sea una prueba suficiente de que sigo amando a Edward Cullen. Lo de ayer fue una joda, un chascarrillo. Ya sé que dije que Eduardito sufre por deporte, pero esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta tanto (aguanten los emo!!) también sé que tiene un lado divertido, el cual espero haber captado en este fic. Si es un invento mio, lo siento mucho; MI Edward hubiera querido sopapearlo a Mike, en vista que no le puede pegar a otra gente sin que Bella se ponga mal. Me retracto de lo que dije (menos de lo de Jack) y admito que veía Floricienta. ¿Algo más?_**

**_Y ya que estamos, también le dedico este fic a Mili, quien me soporta cuando hablo boludeces. Gracias por no haberme internado en el Moyano todavía._**

**_De nuevo, perdón por lo de ayer._**

**_Las quiero muchísimo!! _**

**_Maru._**

**_PD. Espero que sepan apreciar que es la primera vez que dedico un fanfic. Eso demuestra cuánto las quiero._**

**_PD II. Ven el botón verde que está abajo de todo?? Clickeen y dejen review. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! _**

* * *

******The Return of the Cullens**

Today was going to be a great day for Mike Newton. Or, at least, that was what he was thinking while standing in the middle of the parking lot at Forks High. He had it all planned: how he was going to approach her, what he was going to say… he had even anticipated her reaction –although, if he had known her at all, he'd know she'd _never_ drop her books and run towards him yelling _"Yes, Mike, I'd love to go out with you! Wanna go to my truck and make out?" _

Yes, there wasn't any room in Mike's tinny brain for defeat. In his mind, Bella Swan was head over hills for him, desperately waiting for him to ask her out again. In his mind, Bella had no feeling for 'that Quileute _kid_' or 'stupid boyfriend's of hers on whom his father practices plastic surgery'. He thought that they didn't exist in Bella's head, just as the rest of the girls didn't exist in his.

Little did Mike know that the 'stupid boyfriend' –namely Edward Cullen, namely, _myself_—was currently sitting next to Bella in her old truck and was listening to all of his thoughts, some of which were so dirty that it was disgusting.

"What are your growling about?" Bella –_my_ sweet, observant Bella– asked, looking at me intrigued while at the same time paying attention to the road ahead of us.

"No reason," I lied. I hated to lie to my angel –an angel who, by the way, had just taken me back after I told her the blackest of lies, blasphemies even, ever pronounced by men or living creature. But in this particular case, I _had_ to lie. I was sure she didn't need to know exactly what I was thinking about right now –that is, possible ways of killing Mike Newton without exposing myself and my family.

Bella eyed me one last time and then went back to paying full attention to the road.

"Did I tell you I love you lately?" I asked her after a short pause.

She smiled, but didn't turn.

"You have, but it's always good to hear it," she replied.

"I love you," I repeated.

She looked at me for the briefest of seconds and I managed to steal a kiss from her.

"I love you too, but you're still going to tell me what it was that made you growl," she told me, smiling again.

I had to smile back at her, but while I did I couldn't help to listen to Mike's thoughts again. And they were not pretty.

_Of course, we'll have to do something about her car_, he was thinking. _I cannot be seen riding _that_!! It's…Perhaps she'll let me pick her up to school. Cullen did. I bet he hated the car too. I bet he thought it wasn't _cool_ enough for someone as _cool_ as him…_

It was a good thing that Bella's old truck could only go so fast and that therefore we still had a few minutes before arriving at the institute. A good thing for Mike Newton, at least. If I were to run into him right then, I doubted I could control my inhuman strength.

Truth be told, I couldn't be all that mad a Mike Newton for thinking he still had a chance with Bella. After all, as far as _he_ knew, she was still single –though I knew that the fact that she had a boyfriend wouldn't stop him.

My family and I have been back for a week, but we had stayed out of the public eye. Carlisle had called the hospital to claim his job back and Esme had re-signed Alice and me at the institute, but she'd had the precaution to come when Mrs. Cope was on a sick day, so only the principal knew about it. Were to rejoin our classmates on the second week after the holidays.

Bella had also been absent from school for the past week. Charlie was still furious at her for disappearing for three days, and had therefore insisted that she'd stayed at home –grounded— for the remaining of the week. Neither Bella nor I were about to complain. We both knew that the minute any of the Cullens showed their face around Forks, it'd be a complete chaos. Everybody would want to know where we've been, what we've done and why we've disappeared so suddenly. They'd also want to know if Bella had taken me back and why and, according to my beautiful girlfriend, they'd also want to know why _I_'d take _her_ back. I really couldn't believe how anyone could not see how wonderful she was, but I had to admit that some girls would ask themselves the same question. So we took the chance that Charlie had unknowingly given us and spent almost every second of those few days together. Not even when he came back home from work would I leave; I'd only wait upstairs until Bella announced she was going to bed.

So, I really shouldn't blame Mike for not knowing that I was back and most importantly that I was back with Bella. I _shouldn't_, but I was nonetheless. First of all, I was mad because the way he thought about Bella was disrespectful. For example, how dare he criticize her car, which was probably her most beloved possession? And worst of all, how dare he think I felt the same way as him? Okay, so I wasn't the truck's biggest fan, but Bella loved it, and I wasn't about to trash something she liked. And that was precisely the reason why I hadn't broken his neck yet. But if Bella ever so much as _hinted_ she was getting tired of Newton, he'd have to deal with me.

And if he didn't stop thinking about my girl like _right now_, I may not wait for Bella to give me permission.

Hopefully by the time we reached school, I'd be calm. So, instead of killing him, I'd probably be able to _just_ break one or two of his ribs. Perhaps an arm. A leg at the most.

While I was thinking of the possible ways to shove Newton against a wall with as less audience as possible, I felt the cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I didn't have to look at the number to know who it was.

"Hi, Alice," I said trying to rid my tone from my homicidal rage. I wasn't trying to fool Alice –I knew she probably knew by now what I was planning to do. I wanted to spare Bella the pain of knowing that her jealous vampire boyfriend was plotting to kill her friend. She didn't need _another_ reason to run in the opposite direction from me.

"Stop it," Alice ordered me. "I can see you're not going to kill Newton, but still… Get a grip on yourself, Edward!"

"Okay, but…"

"I know what he was thinking," Alice added before I could say more. "He is going to ask Bella out. Bella, who right now is sitting right next to you. Don't you see it, Edward? She chose _you_! Don't you think there are better ways of… destroying Mike Newton?" The way she said '_destroying'_ made me realize that she wasn't much happier about Mike's plans than I was. I instantly came up with the perfect plan. "See? _That's_ what I'm talking about!" she said.

"Are you there yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, but no one has seen me yet. I'll hide in the bushes until you've arrived. I can't wait to see his face…"

"We'll be there in two minutes…"

"No you won't. You'll be here in two _and a half_ minutes…"

"Whatever, Alice. I'll see you in a bit."

I hung up the phone before she could say another way. I had hoped that my brief exchangement with my sister had passed unnoticed to Bella, but then again… when did anything around Bella go as I hoped or planned for it to go?

"What was that all about?" she asked me curiously.

"That? Nothing, nothing…"

"Edward?"

"Fine, if you must know, Alice was warming me about… an accident that's going to take place in the parking lot."

"And accident?"

"Nothing important. Jessica is going to trip over and she'll scratch her knee. Nothing serious, but Alice recommended that I stayed in the car for a few minutes. I'll meet with you in the classroom."

By the time I finished my brief speech, we had already arrived and Bella had parked her car. She stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed, her brow frown, trying to see right through my lie but failing.

Or, at least, I thought she thought she failed.

"You do know I know you're lying, don't you?" she asked me.

I had to smile at her.

"I know. But I promise you it'll be worth it. I swear."

She looked at me one last time and then exited her vehicle.

"I love you," I called out to her retreating back. She didn't turn but I was pretty sure she smiled.

_There she is_, Mike thought. "Bella!" he called.

Bella noticed him and walked towards him.

"Hi Mike, what's up?" she asked in that friendly tone she employed when she was only talking to someone because she _had_ to and not because she _wanted_ to.

_She looks different_, he thought. _Did she change her haircut?_

Mike was so unperceptive that it was annoying. What was different about Bella was that she was smiling for a change –I knew that thanks to Charlie and his not-so-friendly thoughts about myself and the way I had hurt Bella when I left her when he went to bed last night. Apparently, in the whole six months I'd be gone, Bella had not smiled once, save for the occasional one when she was with Jacob, but even then the happiness would never reach her eyes.

It was hard to see that empty shell that had become Bella, especially through Charlie's thoughts. But at the same time, the most selfish part in me couldn't help to rejoice in the fact that _I _made Bella smile. Even after everything I'd done to her, I could still bring a smile to her face.

"Not much," Mike replied to Bella's question. "How about you? How were your holidays?"

"They were… Intense," she answered after a short while. I could see –always through Mike's thoughts—that she had blushed a little and that she was smiling so widely that she seemed to be… glowing. I smiled too, knowing that I was the reason why she looked so happy.

"I tried to call you the other day, but you're father said you were out of town. Where did you go?" _Jessica said that she was at La Push; she said she's _always_ at La Push. I wonder if that thing she had with that kid got serious. I don't think so. He's _way_ too young for her. She deserves better; she deserves _me_._

"Yes, I had some business to take care of," she replied curtly.

"Business?" _She _definitely_ went out with that Quileute boy… Good, so now I've lost my chance… Great! I should have said something while I still could. Like when Cullen left. She was so desperate back then that she'd probably said yes to me. Well, she'd probably have said yes to anyone, but… _

"Yes, business. Now, are we going to class or what?"

"Yes, of course. But I need to ask you something before we go." _Well, I'm not going to give up yet. If I could just get her to go out with me once, I'd show her that I'm better than that Jackson Whatever. And _much_ better than that Cullen!_

"Fine, Mike, what is it?" Bella demanded sounding just a bit annoyed. Of course Newton did not noticed, deep in thought as he was.

While Mike was trying to collect his thoughts, thinking of the right words to say, I exited Bella's car and made my way as silently as possible to them. Fortunately for me, not many students noticed me, and the few who did were too startled to react. Plus, the ones I was worried about –Jessica, Lauren, Tyler… even Angela—had not yet arrived.

"Do you want to grab dinner with me tonight?" Mike finally asked, deciding to keep it simple.

"I can't Mike. I have plans. Besides, I'm grounded," Bella explained, this time sounding definitely annoyed.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" _If she's going out with that Jack…_

"Fine, if you must know, I have plans with my _boyfriend_," Bella hissed the last word, making me chuckle.

By now, I was only a few cars away, but I didn't get any closer, waiting for the boy's reaction. If I had anticipated it right, I wouldn't want to miss it.

His thoughts were slightly incoherent for a few seconds and then he started to form separate words.

Boyfriend… Quileute… Too late… Keep trying…

"How about tomorrow night?"

If there was one thing I couldn't criticize Mike about was how perseverant he was. He would not give up on Bella without a fight; not even after hearing from her own mouth that she had a boyfriend. He still thought he was capable of winning her love. He was more confident than more kids his age –heck, he was more confident than most men, no matter how old they were. I had to admit that he was more confident than me. But that was only because he was being selfish; he didn't care about Bella like I cared for her. If she'd told me that she _wanted_ to be with Mike, I'd let her go –or at least that's what I told myself.

But I knew that Bella would never fall for him, so that he should stop deluding himself. He needed to see that Bella was mine, and that I would never leave her again, far less leave her so she could go to him. I had enough trouble already with that werewolf she had been unfortunate enough to meet and seduce.

Besides, if I didn't act quickly Bella might snap at him, and I didn't want that to happen –not if I couldn't see it, at least. So, it was with the best of intentions that I did what I did next.

I abandoned my hiding place, walked to my Bella, placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered: "You left your backpack in the car, love," while I pretended to ignore Mike's presence. The truth was that I wasn't ignoring him at all. I was very concentrated on his thoughts.

_Cu… Cu… Cullen. __What is Cullen doing here??? Wasn't he supposed to be in L.A. or something??? Yes, Lauren said he was in L.A. and that he was dating that chick from Zathura. What is he _doing _here???? And… Wait!! Did he just kiss Bella??? What the hell is going on here?! _

I had to fight hard against the smile that was making his way to my face. Mike had reacted exactly as I had anticipated. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth was slightly open and he had turned several shades paler.

I knew I shouldn't enjoy his mental torture. I knew that I should be content with the fact that Bella still wanted me and not parade around the school showing the idiots like Mike that it was _me_ and not them who she wanted to be with. It was stupid, and immature of me, but I couldn't help it. It was the human teenage boy that Bella had awaken in me that was showing right now and I didn't have the strength to fight him –I was fighting enough human instincts as it was.

_Who would have thought that prune Eddie would enjoy torture so much?_ Came a familiar thought. I looked around and spotted Jasper and Alice hiding behind a tree watching the scene. They seemed to be really enjoying the sight.

Unnoticed by Bella and Mike, I rolled my eyes, which only caused them to laugh harder.

_Do you want me to help you? I can give you an excuse to break his neck. For example, I can make him feel really, _really_ horny._ Jasper suggested._ Nobody would blame you if you killed him because he tried to kiss Bella!_

I decided that it wasn't _Mike_ who I'd attack if he threw himself at her. I saw myself in Alice's mind running after Jasper.

"Maybe that's not the best idea." She whispered. Jasper only chuckled in response.

Mike was starting to cool down a little bit and his thoughts took a different path.

_Clearly, she doesn't want him here. He must be as surprised as the rest of us. I bet she didn't see him coming._ _She doesn't _look_ surprised, but she's probably just in shock._

I looked down at Bella just to check. She was looking up at me lovingly and when our eyes met she smiled softly. I returned the smile and focused back on Mike.

_She must be really scared. She should be, considering how he left her._ I nearly winced when the image of a broken Bella appeared in his mind. Although I had already seen a similar image in Charlie and Alice's minds, it still hurt me to see what I'd done to my angel.

I felt a calm embracing me, courtesy of Jasper.

_You should brace yourself, because you're going to see that _a lot_ today,_ my sister reminded me. _Of course everybody will be thinking of how she looked back then._

She was right. I should be prepared for it. I leaned down and kissed the top of Bella's head as a way to remind me that that broken girl was no more and that the one I loved so much was here in my arms; that I hadn't completely destroyed her.

_Did she flinch when he touched her? Yes, I think she did. _She hadn't. _She doesn't want him here! Ha! Take that, Cullen. He's probably planning on hijacking her as soon as he's alone with her. Well, guess what Cullen, I won't let you. You'll have to pass over my dead body to take her!_

Fine, so Mike was loyal, I could grant him that. But this was almost ridiculous. At no point had Bella shown surprise or fear at my sight, so Mike was just being an idiot. I might have to slap him to snap him out of it if he didn't snap out himself soon.

Bella was also starting to loose her patience, and that was saying something. She was looking expectantly at her friend, willing him to say something. When she got no response from him, she took the backpack I was still holding from my hand and turned her body towards me.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, smiling at me once again. She threw her arms around my neck and then got on the tips of her toes so that she could kiss me on the lips.

I would have _loved_ to know what was going though Mike's head right then --now that he knew that Bella was willingly kissing me, so he could no longer pretend that she was revolted by my presence--, but I was far too occupied with the girl in front of me to worry about anything else. I placed my hand on the small of her back and lifted her from the ground just a few feet so that I could kiss her more comfortably.

When I relocated Mike's thoughts, he was trying his best to form a coherent thought that would explain to him why the girl he claimed to love was now strongly clutching to the man who had once ditched her, leaving her close to death. He was failing miserably. Several words popped into his otherwise blank mind: bribe, kidnapping, threats, lies… Each he rapidly plunged.

After a while of staring dumbly at us, he cleared his throat, attempting to make himself noticeable. I pulled away from my love –but only because she would soon faint from oxygen depravation if I didn't– and turned to look at my classmate, pretending to only just see him.

"Hey, Mike!" I said as I smiled at him, careful not to show him any of my teeth. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

The sound of my voice seemed to bring him back to reality.

"H… Hello, Cullen," he replied. _He has no right to be here. He left. Lost his chance. Goodbye. __Adio__. Chau. __Adeus__. We don't want you here. He's probably going to disappear the moment she turns her back on him._ "When did you get back?" he asked attempting to be polite, if only for Bella's sake.

"Er… Bella and I sort of have a chance encounter…" I explained, hoping he'd drop the subject then.

"Chance encounter?" I knew _it!! Has he kidnapped her? Does he have Charlie under custody and threatened to hurt him if she doesn't go out with him? Should I call the cops?_

It was very hard not to roll my eyes at such idiotic thoughts. But, in hopes of remaining inconspicuous, I did not.

"It was all Alice doing, actually," Bella added. "She was the one who brought us together again…"

_So Alice is back too? Umm… That's interesting. I always liked her. I wonder if she'd start looking at me now that Bella and her brother are back together. Perhaps _she_'ll join me for dinner…_

As if she had been eavesdropping –which she had– Alice joined us before Bella had even finished talking.

"Rosalie helped too," she commented. _Like it or not, she played a _huge_ part on your being here right now_, she added inside her head.

"It's good to see you, Alice," Mike exclaimed, sounding far more sincere than when addressing me.

"It's good to be back," Jasper said, making Mike's heart miss a beat. Although he was standing right behind Alice, the other boy hadn't seen him –I wasn't surprised: both my sisters and Esme tend to have that effect on boys, just as me and my brothers caused a similar reaction to girls. We were all used to it by now, we just found it annoying.

"Jasper." Mike muttered. _This is great. Just great. The only thing that could make this worst would be the big one showing up. That'd be the straw that broke the camel's back. _

"Newton." My brother replied.

_Edward, Lauren will be arriving in exactly three minutes. Unless you want her causing a scene in the middle of the parking lot, we'd better go inside_, Alice warned me.

"We should get going," I said, pretending to look down at my watch. "We don't want to be late on our first day back, do we?"

I would have gladly stayed there listening to Mike's tortured thoughts, but for what Alice had just seen, I knew we had to move. Lauren and a couple of her friends would be arriving together, and if we were anywhere near the parking lot when they did, we would all be late for our first class and we'd get into trouble. Since Bella was _already _in trouble, we should go. Now.

So I took her hand in mine and gently guided her to the building were English classes were thought. Alice kissed Jasper –who promised to be here to pick her up loud enough for Mike to hear it– goodbye and followed us.

"Are you coming, Mike?" Bella asked as we passed him.

"Huh?" He was once again deep in thoughts. "No, you go ahead. I… I need to… I'll wait for Tyler."

"Oh, okay." She replied, frowning her brow in confusion. Clearly, she hadn't guessed his thoughts from his expression, and I wasn't about to enlighten her on that matter.

"We'll see you around later, Mike." I called as we restarted our walk. "Bella's sort of grounded at the moment, but as soon as she's free we should definitely hang out." I suddenly recalled some of his old thoughts. "Maybe we could go to dinner or something…"

He turned a very nice shade of green. "Huh, sure." He replied. _I'll rather dance naked in the parking lot in front of everybody than going out to dine with Cullen. He looks like a cannibal to me. _

I turned my face from Newton and started to laugh. I was considering taking his word for it and ask Mike on a double date with Bella and me. I just had to find a suitable date for him…

"Rosalie will never do it and Jasper will break your neck if you even consider asking me." Alice informed me, making me laugh even harder.

"I'll find someone." I promised. "Besides, he'll never agree. That's the whole point."

"We'll see."

"Was that really necessary?" Bella asked after making sure that her friend was no longer within earshot.

"What do you mean?" I replied, pretending to play innocent.

"Come on, don't think that just because _I_ can't read minds, I don't know that Mike was having a hard time over there." She reminded me pretending to be irritated. She would have been more convincing if both her arms weren't around my waist and if our fingers were entwined. Besides, although she was frowning at me, love was too evident on her face to make me worry.

I kissed the winkles on her forehead and her expression softened immediately.

"Believe me, love. That was the least I could do after having to endure his dirty thoughts about you."

She pondered my answer for a few moments. I waited anxiously: although I had enjoyed tormenting Newton for a few moments, it wasn't worth having Bella be mad at me. I mentally kicked myself: what an idiot! As if I hadn't screwed up enough already…

"Well, I suppose that if he really deserved it…" she concluded and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You really shouldn't do that again." She warned.

"I won't. I promise."

I kissed her on the lips yet again, which caused Alice to roll her eyes.

_Get a room!_ She cried in her head. "Here's were we part." She said loudly. "I'll see you both at lunch." _Watch out for Jessica. It'll be worth it._

I nodded slightly and opened the door for Bella, while my sister headed towards building number two. As the door closed behind us, I heard a high pitch cry coming from the parking lot, too far for the girl walking next to me to hear it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EDWARD CULLEN IS _BACK????_"

I smiled slightly. I'd _definitely_ keep an eye on Lauren as well as on Jessica.

This would certainly be an interesting day…

**THE END**


End file.
